<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Cannot See the Place where Your Heart Lies by RazzGamer5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956072">I Cannot See the Place where Your Heart Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5'>RazzGamer5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Character(s), Drabble, Grey-Romantic Character(s), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Homare makes a discovery about himself; Tsumugi is with him through it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisugawa Homare/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Cannot See the Place where Your Heart Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you couldn't tell, I'm absolute crap at summaries. TsumuHoma is a rarepair that I think needs a little more love, and so here we are! Title taken from Kiteretsu Poemer lyrics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>About a month ago, Tsumugi helped Homare figure out he was asexual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s glad he could help. He really does appreciate Homare and the sentiment he puts behind each and every poem he composes. And it’s nice seeing him willing to give away things important to him so easily out of love for everyone. Tsumugi isn’t quite sure if the others see how much Homare cares and appreciates him as much as Tsumugi does, but he thinks they at least know Homare tries his best for everyone’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, so Tsumugi doesn’t understand the poems Homare composes about 99.9% of the time, but he at least understands that Homare puts a lot of love into each one of them, and Tsumugi thinks that’s enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Homare, one day, comes to Tsumugi’s room and asks for Tasuku to leave them so he can talk, Tsumugi can tell Homare isn’t there just for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the weather’s pretty good for a jog right now anyway. I’ll see if Sakuya wants to come too.” Tasuku excuses himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that,” Tsumugi responds, shooting Tasuku a soft smile like he always does, “we’ll be in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku nods before leaving the two alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Tsumugi starts, “what brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare looks down to the side (a sign he’s thinking) before stating, “What does it mean to be in love?” He’s not looking at Tsumugi, who’s beside him, when he says it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Tsumugi isn’t completely sure how to answer that. “Well, the feeling differs for everyone. Is there a specific reason you’re asking me this? A person, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare looks down and to the side again, closing his eyes this time. When he opens them again, he looks Tsumugi in the eyes. “Yes. I suppose you could say it’s a person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare doesn’t answer. “Sorry, you shouldn’t feel forced to tell m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi has to say he was expecting anyone but himself. “I’m…shocked. Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare hums out, “Yes, you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uhm- you think you’re…in love? With me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well,” Tsumugi clears his throat, “how do you feel around me? Uhm- do you see me in a different way from others or anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I do…but I’m not quite sure whether I would exactly consider it romantic or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I- If I were to be in a relationship with you, would you uhm- want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I guess I would. Although, I don’t have any desire to do the things people usually do in romantic relationships. That’s where I’m confused, I suppose. It’s as if what I’m feeling isn’t completely platonic or romantic. Rather, something in between.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. That’s okay, you know. That’s normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it… What would you call people like me then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homare, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to define yourself with a label, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. But, I want one. I understand others might not, but I do want a label to define myself. I think it would give me more sense of,” he pauses, thinking out his word choices, “closure, almost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well. Maybe you’re grey-romantic. People have their different definitions for the word but in your case, it could mean what you feel is in between platonic and romantic. And with your significant other, or others I guess, the relationship isn’t completely platonic but not quite romantic either. That’s pretty much how you feel, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I am grey-romantic. And thank you, Tsumugi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi gives him a smile. “Don’t worry about it. And uhm-” he blushes. “I don’t mind being with you. It’s okay if it’s not exactly romantic. I think I would like to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare gives him a smile, one Tsuwmugi hasn’t seen before, one that’s not a grin of any sort, but a soft one, full with…love? Gratefulness maybe? “Very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare places his hand over Tsumugi’s. “I think I’d like to be with you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to just tell them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am perfectly capable of telling them myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, just,” Tsumugi chuckles nervously, “try not to make a big deal out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um- You know what? How about I just say it. Tasuku, Hisoka, Azuma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tsumugi, I told I could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m telling them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku sighs. “Just get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homare is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homare, I was going to tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azuma chuckles. “You two both are really cute, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” they both reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can know what you’re going to say. Congratulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, the way you two were bickering…” Tasuku mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noisy Arisu… But congrats,” is all Hisoka says, before dozing off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Don’t just fall asleep on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fufu~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three troupe members return to their usual shenanigans and Tsumugi faces Homare. “Ahaha… Well, we told them in the end, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That is true. Although I think we would’ve been fine if you just let me tell the others like we planned to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I also think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush,” Tsumugi cuts Homare off, placing a finger on his lips to silence him, a playful tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi smiles, and Homare smiles back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! At the end when they're bickering, they're just being playful :3<br/>Scream at me about rarepairs! Twitter: @razzgamer5</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>